


Touch, Where Do You Lead?

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cis Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Enemies With Benefits, Enemies with Benefits to Something More???, Exophilia, Hemipenis, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Kujou Kiriya, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex, probably out of character, the necklace stays ON during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Kiriya has a little challenge for Graphite when they go back to his place for the night.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kiriphite (Kiriya Kujou/Graphite) Fics, Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Touch, Where Do You Lead?

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into a few different experiments here, like how I write dialogue, Graphite, exposition, and porn in general since I think this is my first PWP lol
> 
> Title from Touch by Daft Punk, ft. Paul Williams

It all started with a bet.

That wasn’t entirely accurate, since there was a whole blurry mess of words and moments that kicked off their tentative relationship. But what led to this specific situation, with Graphite naked and straddling an also naked Kiriya’s lap, definitely started with a bet.

They had a thing going on. Among all the chaos and fighting of recent events, somehow they came crashing together from loneliness and not having any other options that eventually found them falling together into Kiriya’s bed in a flurry of carelessly tossed clothes, rough kisses, and hands clinging to each other, trying very hard to not seem desperate.

What was supposed to be a one-time event turned into a second time. Then a third, and a fourth, until they couldn't hide behind excuses or pretend there were no strings attached anymore.

And that’s where they started tonight, tangled in each other on Kiriya’s bed. The human’s leather jacket and floral shirt were already cast off for the day, the jacket carefully hung up on a hanger behind the door, but the shirt carelessly abandoned. Graphite’s wrap and gauntlet had joined it somewhere on the floor and Kiriya’s hand fisted in his necklace as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

Growling low in his throat, Graphite just made the shirt pixelate away, startling a soft gasp from Kiriya.

“You were taking too long.”

“Maybe that was intentional,” the human winked.

“Maybe some of us would like to get on with this.”

Kiriya just smirked back at him and got to work exploring the bugster’s chest with his hands.

When they first started, they engaged in completely silent sex, save their gasps and moans they desperately tried to choke off as if they were signs of weakness. Even now, they still tried to keep their noises down, but those times slowly turned into nights filled with playful jabs at each other and snarky remarks with tentative grins and laughter.

Graphite was reluctant to be so deeply intimate with someone who should be an enemy, someone who might kill him or he’d have to put down himself one day... But he wouldn’t deny that Kiriya made him feel good. It was hard to completely put into words, but the human’s bedroom felt like a place where he could really let loose. In here, there was no need to keep up facades to make Genm or Parad believe he was completely on board with their plans; or to continue being the enemy character to drive Snipe and Brave to finally get their heads out of their asses and take fate into their own hands. No, in here, it was just two bodies giving each other warmth and comfort.

Kiriya’s mouth was like a brand across his skin as he started adding little sucks and bites to his exploration. Graphite didn’t let his guard down to be vulnerable in human form often, so when he did, the sensations felt new and intense almost every time. He swallowed down a moan to get his hands on Kiriya, wanting him to be the first to break down and give a vocal reaction first.

Kiriya was sensitive on his sides. Graphite had experimented enough to know that too much pressure and it would hurt, and certain motions would feel uncomfortable and ticklish for the human. But if he just went slow, alternating between using his whole hand and the light drag of sharp claws across the delicate skin covering his ribs, he’d get—

The hands roaming across his chest and teasing at the hem of his sash suddenly froze as a shudder ran through Kiriya’s whole body. Graphite could see where little bumps raised across his skin and grinned victoriously at the soft groan that escaped his throat.

—exactly what he wanted.

There was something carnal about his meetings with Kiriya that appeased his instincts, but there was a part of him that had never felt like this before. There were inklings of memories, but those were a past life, and the feelings were only similar. Whatever parts of him still held affection for Brave were very different than the ones that were burning hot in his chest right now.

Kiriya seemed determined to get back at him, and stopped teasing at the hem of his sash. In moments, the fabric was almost torn from his waist and his pants were already down past his knees. One of Graphite’s cocks was already peeking out of the vent in interest, and in an almost bizarre contrast, a gentle hand came down to brush against it, coax it the rest of the way out.

Not wanting to be outdone, Graphite rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning Kiriya against the sheets. He leaned in and immediately started leaving little bites along the curve of Kiriya’s neck and his shoulders. They had a deal, no visible marks, and Graphite wasn’t one to go back on his word. He didn’t leave marks often, it felt strange, claiming Kiriya when it didn’t really mean anything. When he liked having Graphite’s marks but didn’t seem to understand or care what they meant. But there was still that heat in his chest that drove him to leave dark bruises and indents of teeth against tan skin that he’d surely feel strange about once again when he left in the early hours of the morning.

One of Graphite’s cocks was fully out, and the other was starting to poke out as well, and Kiriya had to laugh. He probably felt like he was winning whatever game with undefined rules they played when they came together, but Graphite could feel the desperate motions of his hips and the heat between Kiriya’s legs where it rubbed up against his thigh. They were still on even ground.

“You wanna top tonight, big guy?” Kiriya asked with eyes that were way too warm and excited for what this enemies with benefits relationship should be.

A low grumble resonated in Graphite’s chest as he leaned down for another bite, just skirting the edge of the visible zone on Kiriya’s throat, as he contemplated. He liked taking in the way the human shivered and tried to hold back his writhing. The bugster relished in the desperate, unconscious movements seeking out friction against for a moment too long before he finally pulled back with his answer.

“No, I want you to.”

Kiriya’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and a big grin bloomed on them. Graphite’s eyes narrowed, unsure if he liked that response. He liked Kiriya’s dicks. He was good at using them and knew that well, so Graphite saw no reason for him to hesitate or have that... scheming look on his face. When the human shuffled down the bed a little, and with that same grin, pressed his mouth against a nipple, kissing lightly before teasing with his tongue Graphite couldn’t help but feel a little suspicious.

He also couldn’t help the gasp that punched from his lungs and hated the smirk he felt against his skin. The molten, wet heat of Kiriya’s mouth left as suddenly as it appeared and he stretched underneath Graphite, looking very much like a smug cat.

“How ‘bout we change it up a little tonight?”

Graphite raised an eyebrow, expression still suspicious now that he recovered from the jolt of pleasure from Kiriya’s mouth.

“What did you have in mind?”

Graphite was proud of himself for choking down the moan that threatened to escape when Kiriya’s fingers trailed around the other nipple and pinched lightly.

He hated how reactive he was to those kinds of touches. And the worst, but maybe best, part of all was Kiriya made him _want_ to be vulnerable like that. He could see Kiriya dropping his guard around him as well. Whatever new affections they had wasn’t enough to warrant them both dropping their roles as Rider and Bugster but it was still nice to have. The fingers on his nipple started to roll the bud between them, snapping him out of his thoughts, catching him off guard so he couldn’t stop another embarrassing moan from escaping.

“You’re so sensitive here,” Kiriya said quietly, more like he was thinking out loud instead of realizing he’d actually mumbled it. His eyes met Graphite’s with a familiar, playful glimmer, “Bet I can make you come without sticking my dick in you. I won’t touch yours either.”

Graphite snorted as he sat back to sit on Kiriya’s hips. What a cocky little human, “Surely, you couldn’t, but I’d like to see you try.”

Kiriya’s brows lowered as his grin turned challenging, “You taking the bet then?”

“Of course.”

The human sat up and a hand snaked around to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep, rough kiss to seal the deal.

As they kissed, Graphite felt warm hands running over his hips, sliding over his skin until they grabbed onto his ass and squeezed. Graphite let out a surprised little noise into Kiriya’s mouth and pulled back, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Absolutely,” Kiriya said as he started kneading the flesh in his hands, making Graphite snarl into his mouth as he reclaimed his lips with a smirk.

Graphite was confident he was going to win this bet, but he got so lost in the sensations of the rough kisses and Kiriya’s hands playing with his backside that he didn’t notice when the human had gotten the lube out. His only indication was when a slick finger started tracing around his hole.

He jolted and snapped his fangs down on Kiriya’s lower lip, making the human flinch away from him.

“What the hell was that for?” Kiriya whined as he touched at his lip with his dry hand.

“I could ask the same of you,” Graphite glowered down at him. Kiriya’s brow furrowed in obvious confusion and a growl rumbled in Graphite’s chest. How dare he play dumb?

“You’re breaking the rules.”

Kiriya’s mouth dropped open in surprise, which quickly turned into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“I only talked about not fucking you with my dick tonight. I didn’t say anything about fingers.”

Graphite’s eyes widened slightly as he ran the conversation back over in his head and he exhaled frustratedly. It was true.

“Fine. You can continue.”

Kiriya snickered but leaned in to press an apologetic kiss to the center of Graphite’s collarbones. He didn’t immediately go back in with his fingers, and it was almost… sweet. Kiriya left soft kisses, completely unlike their usual rough ones, and try as he might to stay stoic, Graphite eventually melted into the touches, letting his arms wrap around Kiriya’s neck and resting his chin against the top of the other’s head.

They fixed their position, rearranging Graphite so his front was pressed flush to Kiriya’s. His back was supported by Kiriya’s free hand, and Graphite arched into it when the lubed fingers returned, gently prodding and circling his hole, waiting for him to relax. Graphite closed his eyes as he started to settle against Kiriya’s body. The fingers teased a bit more before one finally started pushing in. Graphite adapted to it easily, one of the perks of having a body made up of an inexplicable mix of code and virus. Usually, they’d take advantage of that and get right to it if he was in the mood to get fucked, but tonight, Kiriya seemed intent to drag this out for as long as possible.

The pace was so deceptively slow that Graphite was sure Kiriya would give up. That was before he felt the first touch of lips against his chest. Graphite immediately tensed. The terrible realization of his chest being at the perfect height for Kiriya to use his mouth on it flooding his mind with an intoxicating combination of horror and excitement. He was usually better than this, but tonight he played right into Kiriya’s hands because he thought the human was just being cocky. Graphite didn’t even bother to hold back the low groan Kiriya got out of him when he gently bit down on a nipple, trying to think of what he could do to get control back here.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get very far, because Kiriya was doing an excellent job at keeping him distracted, alternating his attention between Graphite’s chest and ass. Graphite dug his nails into Kiriya’s back, just barely registering the shudder he got from that. He wanted to protest that this was somehow unfair, he shouldn’t be this worked up from just one finger in him and some biting and licking at his chest.

He could just call it off, admit defeat right now. He was already bristling at the idea but for some reason, this was all so much more intense than it usually was. Kiriya had to have been doing something different, maybe rigged the game somehow—

The finger inside him finally twisted in the way he loved and made him see stars. Graphite clung to Kiriya even tighter, feeling his resolve slipping. Just when he felt like he needed to call this off, Kiriya let up on his chest, leaning back to look up at him. After taking a moment to suck in air that he didn’t need but instinctively wanted, Graphite’s vision cleared and he could see a hint of worry in Kiriya’s expression.

For some reason, that look, the barely concealed affection and concern, was what did Graphite in. He shifted his hands to clutch at either side of Kiriya’s face and haul him in for a bruising kiss. The human gave him everything, let him control the pace and rhythm, seeming more than content to match his movements. Well no… that wasn’t exactly right. It wasn’t matching, it was something closer meeting him. A sort of relaxed give and take where he’d respond to each kiss with something he knew would feel good; little bites, hint of tongue, or just his lips. It was reassuring somehow. And all the while, Kiriya’s finger was still languidly pumping in and out of him, twisting and pressing at just the right times to enhance the kiss and send shivers up Graphite’s spine.

When they finally pulled away, Graphite didn’t even care about the soft moans and slight whimpers escaping him as Kiriya slowly, _finally_ worked a second and eventually third finger into him. The way he was being stretched made him keenly aware of every sensation. He felt strangely exposed getting fingered in this position, so he tried to bury his face into Kiriya’s hair to hide.

Kiriya seemed to pick up on his embarrassment and didn’t laugh like he normally would, just put his mouth to better use and went back to pressing kisses and leaving bites wherever he could on Graphite’s chest. The fingers inside him were starting to focus more on just thrusting in a steady pattern instead of teasing and changing every once in a while, so Graphite started rocking his hips against them. On every forward thrust, his dicks, now fully out of their vent, rubbed up against Kiriya’s belly, and every once in a while they’d both jump a bit when one of Graphite’s spikes would catch on his skin. Eventually, that was eased by the trails of precum he left with every drag against Kiriya’s belly, and Graphite’s world narrowed down to the friction at his front and the fingers hitting him in all the right places in the back.

Graphite wanted to argue that Kiriya was technically touching his dicks to get him off, but the joking complaints were suddenly cut off by something pricking against his nipple that was way too sharp to be one of Kiriya’s nails. He managed to look down and saw that Kiriya’s hand had migrated from supporting his back to being tangled in his necklace again, the beads wrapped around his fingers, and clenched between his thumb and pointer was one of the fangs, circling the areola, sliding around easily because the skin was already slick with spit.

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Graphite dug his nails into Kiriya’s skin again. Fuck, is this why the human liked getting scratched so much? He wasn’t entirely sure if it was something he liked, but there was so much sensation and feeling burning through his body, it was just another confusing but welcome addition to the things pushing him towards the edge.

Kiriya’s mouth lifting to mumble a, “you look amazing like this,” finally did Graphite in and he came hard, shuddering and shaking apart in Kiriya’s arms, both dicks shooting stripes of cum across their bellies where they were pressed flush. He went completely limp, panting hard and trembling from the aftershocks as the last few spurts of cum dribbled out of his dicks. And through it all, Kiriya just held him, Graphite wasn’t even sure if he could do much else. Even though the human was strong, Graphite was still bigger than him by quite a bit, and going completely boneless probably wasn’t helping him do anything else. It was comforting, but he’d never tell Kiriya that. They stayed pressed together and quiet for a while, until Graphite’s body finally stopped tingling and he finally felt like he got some control back in his limbs.

“Thank you for letting me do that,” Kiriya said in a low voice against his chest, the hot puffs of breath against it making him shudder again, "I know you think fingering is pointless, but I like doing it. Makes me..." He trailed off, biting his lip like he was about to say something overly sappy and was suddenly embarrassed by it. Graphite waited for him to finish, but Kiriya seemed done for the night. The feelings between them were still new, so maybe he didn’t have the words. And Graphite got the feeling that there’d be other chances to hear the end of that sentence someday.

“I’d say I should be thanking you for making it enjoyable, but I already know how to do that,” Graphite smirked as he saw Kiriya’s face. Despite his steady voice, everything else about his body betrayed how affected he really was; dazed eyes, the flush across his cheeks, and the way Graphite could practically feel the heat radiating from between Kiriya's legs where they were still pressed flush. Now that he finally felt confident moving in again, he tilted Kiriya’s jaw up with both hands, giving him a little smirk, “If you want me to, of course.”

“Of course,” Kiriya said, but it lacked his usual bluster. His grin was dizzy with excitement as he ran fingers through Graphite’s hair before pulling slightly, directing him down, “Better get to it then, since I did such a good job of messing you up.”

Graphite smirked, amused at the human’s barely concealed eagerness. Kiriya was already so close that it didn’t take long at all for him to cum once he knelt between Kiriya’s thighs. The human’s chest heaved with exhilaration when Graphite lifted his hips and yanked him down the bed to bring Kiriya to his mouth. It felt like he’d given the tiny dick only a few licks before a spurt of cum was hitting him in the face. He flinched but leaned back in to press a kiss to it and Graphite couldn’t help but chuckle when it twitched beneath his lips and Kiriya gasped raggedly. His whole body convulsed with his orgasm and Graphite held him steady through it. Whatever was different about tonight that made everything so much more intense seemed to be affecting Kiriya, too, and Graphite was happy he wasn’t alone. Kiriya’s spurts of cum quickly died out into a trickle, but Graphite was pretty soaked from the first few hits, regardless.

They’d have to clean up, and Kiriya would playfully complain about it, but for now, Graphite was more than happy to crawl up the bed and collapse next to him. The human easily wrapped him up in an embrace and kissed him on the cheek, too fucked out to care about the mess he got on his own face.

This was all still strange to Graphite, but he was sure that he and Kiriya weren’t enemies with benefits anymore. Maybe they hadn't been for a long time. And even stranger, he was very happy with that realization.


End file.
